Helseth
Hlaalu Helseth was a Dunmer King of Morrowind during the later fourth century of the Third Era,Events of the son of Queen Barenziah and General Symmachus.The Real Barenziah, Book V He was notorious for his cunning character and scheming ways.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High RockPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: MorrowindA Game at Dinner By game *Helseth Hlaalu (Daggerfall) *King Hlaalu Helseth (Tribunal) History Early life Helseth was born to Barenziah and Symmachus in 3E 376 and grew up in Mournhold, Morrowind. The birth of his sister, Morgiah, followed his after eight years. During the time of Helseth's youth, the tension between the Septim Empire and Morrowind rose considerably. The residents of Mournhold gradually started to grow frustrated from the taxes forced by the Empire, as well as the lengthened working hours and raised tariffs appointed by King Symmachus. When Helseth turned fifteen, his father instructed Barenziah to flee with both their children to the Imperial City, fearing that he could no longer avoid a revolt of the citizens. Symmachus died by the hands of the rebels in 3E 391, and his family members were branded as traitors. He would remain in the Imperial City until Barenziah escaped Jagar Tharn with the help of King Eadwyre, bringing both he and Morgiah to Wayrest.Biography of Barenziah, v 3 Prince of Wayrest Shortly after arriving at the kingdom of Wayrest in High Rock, Eadwyre married Barenziah and adopted Helseth and Morgiah. In 3E 405, with his adoptive father gaining in years, Prince Helseth had to compete for the throne with Elysana, the daughter of Eadwyre from his previous wife.Events of However, Princess Elysana proved much too cunning, and eventually arose victorious from the power struggle. After the death of Eadwyre she became Queen, banishing Barenziah and Helseth. King of Morrowind After their exile from Wayrest, Barenziah and Helseth fled to Morrowind once again, where they were welcomed by Athyn Llethan, Barenziah's uncle and King at the time.Dialogue with King Hlaalu Helseth Soon after, King Llethan died, along with his protege Talen Vandas, passing the throne to Helseth. The circumstances surrounding their deaths were considered suspicious, as people that would inconvenience Helseth had been found dead in many occasions throughout the years. However, nothing could point directly to his involvement.The Common Tongue''Dialogue with Fedris HlerGeneric dialogue with Dunmer in With the appearance of the Nerevarine, Helseth felt threatened by the power and influence of the hero. Employing the assistance of the Dark Brotherhood, he tried to assassinate them, but failed in doing so, instead switching to manipulation to get the Nerevarine on his side. Helseth used the Nerevarine to face yet another threat, the mad goddess Almalexia. With her death, the threat to his power was gone, allowing him to rule Morrowind undisputed.Events in [[Quests (Tribunal)#Main quests|''Tribunal main questline]] Fate It is never stated whether or not King Helseth survived the Red Year or the Argonian invasion of southern Morrowind. However, due to House Hlaalu being kicked from the Grand Council, it could mean he lost some power.Dialogue with Adril Arano during "Served Cold" Gallery Helseth-daggerfall.jpg|Hlaalu Helseth as he appears in Trivia *Despite being a Dunmer, Helseth does not appear with the signature blue-gray skin in , instead having a more natural skin tone. Appearances * * * * de:Hlaalu Helseth es:Helseth Hlaalu nl:Helseth Hlaalu Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Dunmer Category:Lore: Kings Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Lore: House Hlaalu Members Category:Lore: Royalty